El Héroe Del Tiempo
by Yoshi Kirby and Rainbow Dash
Summary: La oscuridad siempre existirá pero la luz también. Un fic donde descubrirán que la oscuridad incluso en nuestros dias nos asecha pero la luz no se quedara con los brazos cruzados se aceptan ayuda


**RD: Por fin volvimos después de un difícil y largo periodo para nosotros : P **

**YK: Lamentamos hecho esperar a nuestro lectores pero es que tuvimos que arreglar algunos sentimientos que nos molestaban y nos tenían incómodos :( **

**RD: Si pero ya lo hemos arreglado pero aun así no subiremos tan seguido por culpa de la escuela .-. **

**YK: Je bueno hoy estamos aquí con este nuevo fic que toma lugar en un hyrule moderno y jovencitos casi normales. Como verán son muchos personajes los cuales aparecerán -.- **

**RD: Ademas en este fic solo hice el 50% .-. **

**YK: Hasta que por fin me das un porcentaje :)**

**RD: Te equivocas solo hice el 50% por que el otro 50 es de mi amigo Lagksz Yuki el cual me ayudo mucho XO**

**YK (Sollozando): O ya veo bueno no importa :'(**

**RD (Sonrojada):Perdon publico me equivocado la verdad mi amigo Lagksz hizo el 50% , yo hize 25 y Yoshicatito hizo el otro 25 :)**

**YK (Sonrojado): Gracias Rainbow bueno empezemos jejeje**

Capítulo I: Bienvenido a Casa

En el viejo carro de la mudanza iban un joven Hyliano, sus padres y sus hermanos los cuales estaban dormidos. El joven hyliano iba escuchando música en un pequeño discman que le habían regalado en su catorceavo cumpleaños y se iba asomando por la ventana del camión se veía un bonito atardecer cuando una voz lo hizo voltear.

Papa : Bienvenido a la Nueva Cuidad de Hyrule pequeño Link. Mira esa es la casa que nos dejo la abuela

Link: Guay pero que bonita casa O_o

Mama: Si tienes razón Link es muy hermosa. Oye podrías despertar a tus hermanitos para que ayuden a descargar las maletas

Link se fue a la parte trasera del camión y empezó a mover a sus hermanitos para que despertaran pero no despertaban.

Link: Abril, Toon Despierten ya casi llegamos chicos :)

Los dos niños despertaron poco a poco y entonces el carro se freno eso significaba que habían llegado y tenían que ayudar a descargar

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

?:Hay pero que aburrida estoy quisiera salir a jugar con mis amigos pero no viven cerca bueno voy a pasear un rato en mi bicicleta a ver qué encuentro T_T.

Menciono una jovencita de pelo rubio de 12 años de edad, Piel morena que vestía unos pantalones de mezclilla rotos y una blusa verde agua.

?: A donde crees que vas Tetra todavía no has terminado de arreglar tus cosas para la escuela y recuerda que entramos pasado mañana Ù_Ù.

Dijo una joven de cabello rubio de 15 años de edad, Piel Blanca que vestía un corto vestido de color morado.

Tetra: Vamos Zel no te preocupes todavía falta mucho tiempo mejor déjame a ver qué encuentro siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii (RD: Puso cara de borreguito a medio morir XD).

Zelda: Esta bien Tetra pero no regreses tan tarde yo voy a seguir mi Video Chat con Ruto. Te veo al rato jovencita cuídate por favor ¿eh?

Tetra: Si Zel muchas gracias hermanita al rato nos vemos ;).

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Tetra iba a toda velocidad pero en la esquina estaba un camión detenido por lo que se veía era un camión de mudanzas.

Tetra (pensando): Genial nuevos vecinos a lo mejor tienen jóvenes de mi edad y si tengo suerte hasta igual de locos que yo :)

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

?: Vamos Zel súbelos yo quiero verlos, Además habías dicho que tenias el dibujo de tu muchacho perfecto súbelos siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.

Zelda: n.n No lo sé Ruto la verdad ese dibujo es un poco personal mejor no. Pero cuéntame mejor para ti ¿cómo sería tu chico perfecto?

Ruto: La verdad pues un chico rubio con actitud fría no quisiera un segundo Tijo -.-

Zelda: Vamos Ruto no hables así de tu hermano es buena onda y un poquito loco lástima que ya pronto se vaya de la cuidad :P

Ruto: Si tienes razón va ser una lástima cuando se vaya, Oye ya me voy ya llego mi papa chateamos luego Zel, Cuídate pequeña hyliana Adios

Zelda: Si nos vemos pequeña Zora :)

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Tetra: Zel, Zel ¿adivina qué?

Zelda: u.u Te volvieron a correr de las maquinitas por estafar a los niños con tu dado trucado, Por las diosas parece que en tu vida pasada fuiste un pirata

Tetra: No como crees XD, ¿Recuerdas la casa que le pertenecía a la señora Kokiri?

Zelda: Sip como lo voy a olvidar esa señora era muy buena conmigo lástima que falleciera hace seis meses ¿pero para que preguntas Tetra?

Tetra: Es que hoy gente se está mudando ahí mismo. Estaba viendo que tienen un joven de tu edad y unos pequeños niños de mi edad ¿crees que vayan a nuestra escuela?

Zelda: Bueno no lo sé pero eso no nos incube ahora. Recuerda que ya es tarde y ya casi llega papa y mama. Tenemos que hacer de comer para cuando ellos lleguen.

Tetra: Si ya lo sé Zel :(

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Toon: Pero mama porque tenemos que ir nosotros n.n

Mama: Ustedes tienen que ir por que el director tiene que ver en qué grupo los acomodan U.Ù y es la última vez que te lo repito Toon

Abril: Que genial ya quiero entrar a la escuela para ver como es la escuela donde estaré mis 3 años de secundaria :)

Link: JeJe Así se habla Abril siempre positiva eso me gusta que no seas como Toon de gruñón XD

Toon: Cállate Link U.Ù que tu también iras a esa escuela

Link: SI pero a mí solo me falta un año Niño maleducado XD

Toon: Suertudo

Abril (señalando): Es esa Mama. Dice ''La Antigua Termina''

Mama: Si es esa Abril espero que el director no se retrase mucho. Me dijo que lo esperáramos afuera de la escuela.

?: Perdón por llegar tarde Señora Ordon es que el trafico está fatal. Bueno entremos.

Mama: A no se preocupe Señor Rauru a todos nos pasa :)

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Rauru: Bueno jovencitos díganme su nombre y su edad. Empiezas tú (señalando a Link)

Link: Mi nombre es Link Kokiri Ordon .Tengo quince años señor.

Rauru: Muy bien Link. Entraras al grupo de tercero A ahí nos hace falta un estudiante. Toma este será tu horario de clases y tu lista de útiles ¡No lo vayas a perder¡.

Link: Esta bien Señor y muchas gracias por aceptarme en su colegio :)

Rauru: No hay de que jovencito. Bueno ahora te toca a ti (señalando a Abril)

Abril: Mi nombre es Abril Kokiri Ordon. Tengo trece años señor Rauru n.n

Rauru: Con que Abril bueno tu estarás en el grupo de primero B. Bueno toma tu Horario de Clases y tu lista útiles ¡Tampoco lo vayas a perder Abril¡

Abril: No lo hare señor Rauru n.n

Rauru: Bueno ahora le toca al ultimo u.u

Toon: Mi nombre es Makar Kokiri Ordon. Tengo 13 años también

Rauru: Mucho gusto Makar bueno al igual que tu hermana estarás en Primero B. Bueno toma tu horario y tu lista de útiles Bueno creo eso es todo. Solo queda decir que no lleguen tarde el lunes.

Mama: No se preocupe señor Rauru yo me encargo de eso ;) Bueno señor gracias por su tiempo y por aceptar a mis hijos. Bueno ya nos vamos que todavía tenemos mucho que desempacar T.T

Rauru: Esperen casi se me olvidaba pasen con aquella joven que está ahí y pídanle sus uniformes su nombre es Impa.

Mama: Esta bien :) bueno luego nos vemos señor Rauru

Rauru: Si los veo el lunes :)

Link: Hola señorita mi nombre…

Impa (Interrumpiendo): Si ya sé quién eres jovencito. Toma este es tuyo y estos dos son para tus hermanos así que dáselos por favor (Se va)

Link (Susurrando): Pero que le pasa :p. Pero Siento como si ya la hubiera visto antes

Mama: Ya los tienes link entonces ya vayámonos Ù-Ù

Link: Ya voy Ma o.o

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Tetra: Genial ya me escape de mi hermana jeje bueno voy a ver a los nuevos vecinos o genial van llegando pero que eso que tienen en las manos esa ropa se parece a mi uniforme de escuela entonces si van a ir a mi escuela tengo que comentarlo a Zelda

Link vio a lo lejos a una jovencita que veía hacia su casa se le hizo extraño pero se metió a su hogar para arreglar sus cosas para mañana

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Impa: Entonces era el si no ha cambiado en nada.

Rauru: Pero hay posibilidades de que no sea. Recuerda que lo conoceremos por el fragmento de la trifuerza

Impa: Recuerda que la única forma que aparezca es que batalle para proteger a su persona especial n.n

Rauru: ¿Sera la señorita Hyrule? Si es así Nohansen estará feliz de saberlo

Impa: Si pero primero tendremos como reaccinan al conocerse :o

**YK: La verdad perdonen si no tiene mucho acción pero es que es una introducción. espero que lo sigan leyendo si no yo seré infeliz :(**

**RD: Jaja También les decimos que para los que leen nuestro otro fic tenga un poco de paciencia. Bueno y también tendrán que terminar los 4 templos de Majora maks en los 3 días del juego Para que puedan entender el siguiente capitulo :P**

**YK:Hay RD tu ya te emocionaste con ese logro no se lo crean lectores lo unico que tienen que hacer es conocer a la mayoria de los personajes de majora y este fic tambien saldran unos cuantos pero eso sera en el siguiente capitulo que se llamara ''Mi Princesa''**

**RD: Que pasara cuando link entre a la escuela, Quienes seran sus amigos,enemigos y amores, Podremos subir un capitulo sin que nos tardemos tanto XD bueno eso en el siguiente capitulo :)**

**YK: Tambien si alguien quiere que le hagamos un one-Shot mandenos un mensaje sobre que y se lo haremos ya que nuestros fieles lectores lo que quieran Bueno ahora si Hasta la Proxima Cuidense ;) **

**RD:Y no se les olvide dejar Review para que esto siga XD Hasta luego amigos **

**Cambio Y Fuera**


End file.
